Fanfiction Death Note Made by Me
by Hanshiro Hiratasuka
Summary: Bagi kalian penggemar berat DEATH NOTE. Saya persembahkan sebuah karya tulis asli buatan Saya. semoga kalian menikmatinya. Satu yang harus kalian tau, Saya sangat membutuhkan Kritik dan Saran yang membangun. jadi Kritiklah Saya


Harap sebelum membaca ini kalian udah camen dulu ya. Hahahaha

HARD LUCK LAWLIET

Suatu pagi di daerah duren sawit ada seorang anak yang bernama lawliet. Dia memang anak yang aneh, terang saja dia tak pernah sedikitpun makan nasi ataupun daging selayaknya orang-orang sekitar. Dia lebih suka dengan aneka makanan yang manis seperti: coklat, donat, karamel, dan lain sebagainya. Pagi itu ia sedang melihat ke arah jendela dan terlihatlah pemandangan yang menyejukkan hati. Ya, BKT sungai yang dibangun di era fauzi bowo ini telah membuat lawliet terpesona dengan indahnya BKT ini... tanpa sadar, ia menumpahkan teh yang dituangnya kedalam cangkir yang akhirnya meluap ke meja

"ah,tumpah deh"

Dengan segera lawlietpun mengeringkan meja yang basah tadi dengan tisu yang sedari tadi ada di meja.

"bagaimana ini, semoga ibu tidak tau apa yang kuperbuat"

"lawliet,ayo waktunya makan"

"i... iya bu,sebentar lagi"

"kalau tidak cepat-cepat ibu akan naik kekamarmu loh"

"ah,gawat..."

"iya bu,aku turun"

Setelah 5 menit lawlietpun turun dari kamarnya dengan sedikit gugup. Kenapa gugup? Jelas sekali ia gugup. Yang terkena tumpahan tehnya ternyata berkas-berkas penting ayahnya. (kenapa berkas-berkas penting ayahnya itu ada di kamarnya ya? )

" ayo dimakan makananmu liet"

"iya bu, menu hari ini donat karamel lagi ya"

"memang kenapa? Kamu sudah bosan... padahal itu kan makanan favoritmu kan"

"tidak bu, hanya saja aku sedang tidak nafsu makan hari ini"

"kenapa gak nafsu, ada yang sedang kamu pikirkan?"

"emm... tidak bu, tidak ada yang kupikirkan"

"yakin tidak ada? Kok ibu gak yakin yah"

"iya bu, benar..."

"ya sudah kalo begitu, cepat dihabiskan makananmu"

Setelah percakapan pagi itu bersama ibunya, lawliet kini terasa bosan. Maka ia memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan ke taman sebentar

"ibu,aku berangkat dulu ya"

"mau kemana?"

"ke taman sebentar bu"

"oh, jangan malam-malam pulangnya"

Lawliet berjalan ke arah taman yang sering ia kunjungi jika sedang bosan.(kata orang-orang sih galau :p ) Dijalan ia bertemu seorang kakek tua yang terlihat letih dan lapar.

"kakek tidak apa-apa?"

"eh... tidak nak, kakek tidak apa-apa"

"tapi kakek terlihat pucat loh. Yakin kek ngak apa-apa?"

"emm... sebenarnya kakek belum makan dari seminggu yang lalu. Jadi sekarang kakek terasa lapar"

"oh, kakek lapar... kalo begitu, gimana kalo kita makan sama-sama. Kebetulan kantongku lagi ada uang untuk kita makan"

"nanti kakek menyusahkanmu nak"

"ah... soal itu tidak perlu dipikirkan kek."

"baiklah nak, sebelumnya terima kasih ya"

"sama-sama kek"

Akhirnya, tujuan lawliet kini ke rumah makan yang sering ia kunjungi.(padahal kan dia gak suka makan nasi ya :/ )

Sesampainya di rumah makan, ia langsung memesan makanan untuk kakek tadi

"silahkan kek, dipilih menunya"

"eh,,, kakek yang milih nak?"

"iya kek, soalnya aku gak biasa makan nasi. hehe lagipula aku kan gak tau kesukaannya kakek"

"ya sudahlah kalo kamu yang memaksa nak, apa boleh buat"

Selagi menikmati hidangan yang di bawakan pelayan di meja lawliet, ia menanyakan beberapa hal kepada kakek tersebut

"kakek tinggal dimana?"

"kakek nggak punya tempat tinggal nak."

"ouh. Nggak punya tempat tinggal ya. Lalu anak-anak kakek kemana?"

"anak-anak kakek sudah tidak bersama kakek nak. Rencananya kakek mau mengunjungi anak kakek yang ada di sekitar sini. tapi sampai sekarang nggak ketemu juga"

"oohh... memangnya kakek tau alamatnya dimana?"

"itu dia masalahnya nak, semua barang-barang kakek di rampas preman seminggu yang ada hanya foto mereka"

"oh, jadi begitu ceritanya... kakek tinggal dirumahku aja kek"

"apa nggak masalah nak. Kakek udah banyak merepotkan kamu loh"

"ahh, masalah itu nggak usah dipikirin kek. Nanti aku yang bilang sama orang tuaku"

"ya, kalo kamu yang memaksa. Apa boleh buat"

Akhirnya sang kakekpun ikut pergi kerumah lawliet. Di perjalanan, lawliet terus bertanya kepada kakek tersebut ( lawliet banyak nanya )

"oiya, kakek namanya siapa ya?"

"panggil saja watari"

"oh, oke... nama anak kakek yang mau di cari siapa?"

"emm... kakek juga agak lupa nak. Kalo gak salah namanya near"

"near? nama yang aneh"

"aneh ya? Memang aneh-aneh semua nama anak-anakku"

"oiya? Memang anak kakek ada berapa sih?"

"ada dua nak, namanya near dan mello"

"wah, namanya aneh-aneh semua "

"sama kayak " lawliet membatin

Perbincangan yang sangat seru itu terus berlanjut ( lawliet doang kali yang ) sampai pada akhirnya sampai di rumah tujuan.(home sweet home)

"ibu,aku pulang"

"selamat datang... ini siapa liet?"

"oh.. kenalkan bu, ini watari. tadi kami bertemu di jalan dan untuk sementara ini dia tinggal disini. boleh kan bu?"

"boleh-boleh aja sih. Tapi kan kamar kita nggak cukup. kamu tau kan?"

"tenang bu, dia bisa tidur di kamarku"

"ya, kalo itu sudah kamu boleh buat"

Lawliet memang sangat pandai. Terbukti semua kamarnya penuh dengan karyanya. Mulai dari mobil-mobilan yang dibuatnya sendiri, sampai alarm dia sendiri yang membuatnya ( maklum, lawliet ini tidurnya kayak )

Setelah pembicaraan sore itu, kakek yang bernama watari itu berhasil tinggal di rumah lawliet. Tetapi watari merasa sangat menyusahkan lawliet terlihat dari sikap watari yang kaku

"kakek santai aja, nanti kita sama-sama cari anak kakek itu"

"iya nak, terima kasih banyak ya sebelumnya nak lawliet"

"panggil aja liet kek. Hehe"

Malam terus berlalu,sedangkan lawliet masih saja memikirkan ayahnya.

"ayah, ayah lagi ngapain ya disana? Aku pengen kita main bareng-bareng lagi kayak dulu"

Lawliet ingin sekali bertemu dengan ayahnya.( Oiya saya belum ceritain ayahnya lawliet ya? Hehe. Jadi ayah lawliet seorang yang pekerja keras, sampe-sampe tidak ada waktu untuk keluarganya dikarenakan ayahnya bekerja di luar negeri. Jadi udah tau ya ayahnya lawliet. oke cerita dilanjutin lagi ya )

Hari itu jadi hari yang sangat mengesankan buat lawliet. Hari yang tak terlupakan olehnya. Belum lagi petualangan baru saja dimulai. Petualangan? Iyap petualangan lawliet yang menyenangkan baru dimulai saat ini... kira-kira petualangan seperti apa yang akan menanti lawliet selanjutnya... baca terus di chapter selanjutnya

^_^ semoga menyenangkan ya ^_^


End file.
